


It's Easy to Tell

by Kenjiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, HOH Yamaguchi, M/M, Short & Sweet, tsukkiyamaexchange, tsukkiyamasecretsanta2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjiwrites/pseuds/Kenjiwrites
Summary: All Yamaguchi wants is to cuddle





	It's Easy to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> For justaidenarts on Tumblr for the Tsukkiyama Secret Santa Exchange  
> I hope you like it Aiden!  
> All mistakes are mine

It’s the cold that wakes him up. It’s the beginning of winter so it has been cold but it’s colder than he remembers it being before he laid down for a nap. Maybe he knocked the blankets off himself. Yamaguchi looks around the room trying to make things out in the dark. First, he notices that yes, he indeed kicked the blankets off. The next thing that catches his eye is the light under the door. The door that is now closed, he knows for a fact he didn’t shut it. Meaning one thing, Tsukki is home. Yamaguchi smiles, glad that his boyfriend made it home safely. Especially since the weather hasn’t been favorable lately. Not bothering to take anything with him, Yamaguchi makes his way towards their living room.

Yamaguchi spots his boyfriend before Tsukishima notices him. Tsukishima is in their tiny kitchen, standing by the stove. Yamaguchi doesn’t need to ask him what he is making, from the hallway he can smell the tea.  
Yamaguchi smiles before he makes himself known. “I thought you didn’t like that tea?”

Tsukishima doesn’t jump at his boyfriend’s voice, but he doesn’t turn around. Which is a problem because Yamaguchi only picks up some words: like, waste and strawberry. Confused by the words, Yamaguchi walks up behind his boyfriend, reaching out to touch his neck.

While Tsukishima didn’t jump at his voice, he does jump when Yamaguchi runs his cold fingers across the back of his neck. Tsukishima finally turns to face his boyfriend. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything before, Yamaguchi is in his arms. Warmly tucked under Tsukki’s chin, Yamaguchi says. “I didn’t hear everything you just said. What do you mean by like, waste and strawberry?”

Tsukishima smiles at Yamaguchi. He knows the drill and honestly this far into their relationship he has perfected how to speak to Tadashi. He knows that he needs to speak clearly not loudly. “You should have told me to turn around right away”. Tsukishima runs his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, trying and failing to make it sit flat. “I said that I don’t like to waste strawberry”

Tadashi leans into the touch. “You also say that you don’t like Kageyama”. Yamaguchi doesn’t need to look at Tsukishima, to know what face he is making but he looks up at his boyfriend anyway. Giggles fill the apartment, as Yamaguchi catches the sour look on Tsukishima’s face.

“You surely know how to ruin the mood” Tsukishima pulls away from his boyfriend. “I guess you can call Kageyama to come be your human heater instead. Don’t think I didn’t notice how cold you are” Teases Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi can’t hold back his smile, Tsukki is in a playful mood. “Maybe I should. I mean he does….” Yamaguchi isn’t able to finish his sentence before he’s picked up. He wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s neck.

“We both know that having Kageyama over means the shorty comes with him”. Tsukishima walks them over to their couch. Their apartment is small, so the distance from the kitchen to the living room is just a couple steps away. Tsukishima lays Tadashi down but opts for sitting on the armrest. “and no wants to deal with that this late into the day”. Yamaguchi stays silent. He can’t argue with that logic; besides he learned the hard way that wearing his hearing aids around those two becomes too much.

“So, what put you in a good mood today?” Yamaguchi doesn’t let Tsukishima answer as he quickly adds. “Not that I’m complaining or anything” He reaches for the blanket they keep on the couch.

“I’m always in a good mood” Comes the response. Yamaguchi can’t hold back his laughter. While it is true that Tsukishima has calmed down through the years and is now less of a sass. He still holds little patience for people who lack common sense. Meaning that unfortunately for Tsukishima with his line of work, he interacts with a lot of people like that.

“Tsukki we both know that’s a lie”

“Maybe but luckily for me I have you to brighten my day” The fact that Yamaguchi knows that Tsukishima is just being honest and isn’t teasing him makes his cheeks burn. Though that doesn’t stop from joshing his boyfriend more.

“You won’t have me for much longer, if you don’t lay down to cuddle with me soon”.

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything but the small smile on his face gives him away. He stands and turns away for the Yamaguchi. Walking away for the living room.

“Tsukki where are you going?” Yamaguchi lifts his head from the couch. “Don’t be mean, it’s cold. Come back” Tsukishima keeps walking away and disappears back into their kitchen. “Kei, I want to cuddle” The last statement comes out more of a whine than Yamaguchi would like but it’s freezing. Minutes past before Tsukishima returns from the kitchen, a mug in each hand.

“I figured a hot drink would help you warm up” Again Tsukishima sits on the armrest, as he hands Tadashi his drink.

“I don’t need hot tea when I have a walking heater as boyfriend” Pouts Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima doesn’t voice a rely, rather choosing to drink his tea. Yamaguchi doesn’t move nor change his face expression. Since Tsukishima is weak for his boyfriend when making such an adorable expression, he places his mug down. He makes his way towards Yamaguchi. Carefully taking the mug back and placing it on the floor. Not needing to be told, Yamaguchi scoots as much as he can on their couch to make room for Tsukishima. “Maybe if you wouldn’t tease your boyfriend as much, he would cuddle with you” There is no bite behind Kei’s words and his actions speak louder. He lays next to Tadashi, pulling the younger boy onto his chest. Yamaguchi doesn’t skip a beat and pulls the blanket over both of them. Making himself more comfortable and glad that at last they are cuddling.

If anyone would to walk in on the couple, they would awe at the sight. It’s easy to see from the sight, how much they care for one another other. It’s easy to tell from the way Tsukishima holds Yamaguchi so close to his body, almost like he is afraid of letting him go. It’s easy to tell from the expression Yamaguchi’s face holds, peaceful and content. It’s easy to tell from the way Tsukishima has his neck strained to accommodate the body next to him but didn’t dare move away. It’s easy to tell from the way Yamaguchi wraps himself around Tsukishima, to keep the older boy from falling off the couch. It’s easy to tell because even though the blanket they were sharing, lays on the floor they are still fast asleep holding each other as the temperature continues to drop.

**Author's Note:**

> And they both end up sick.


End file.
